


【凜殺】牡丹花下

by layeliu



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy, Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV), 東離劍遊紀
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 04:51:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18439397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/layeliu/pseuds/layeliu
Summary: 只是想寫車，只是想寫吃醋的雪鴉，以及莫名其妙就遭殃的無生。沒刀沒劇情，只有黏糊糊的兩個人。一樣是三年熱戀期時，應該要讓這段期間擁有一個專屬的稱呼，不如就叫夜夜笙歌好了（正篇慢得宛如拋錨，只有腦洞車開得飛快。





	【凜殺】牡丹花下

牡丹花下／凜殺  
  
  
  
  


本就單薄的布料在對方過大的手勁下被一把扯了開來，凜雪鴉拽過他頸上的頸圈，尖銳的犬齒像要咬下一塊肉般在頸間狠狠地磨了磨，疼得殺無生嘶地倒抽一口氣，下意識反手抵上對方的肩膀，卻躊躇著沒有將人推開。 

他敏銳地察覺到凜雪鴉似乎動了怒，但原因為何、對象為何，殺無生毫無頭緒，他有些茫然，又因對方如此反常的舉動感到一陣不知所措。

隨後是一陣溫熱濕潤覆上頸間的齒印，用和方才的兇狠截然不同的輕柔細細舔舐過留下的痕跡，帶著些許刺癢的顫慄感順著背脊緩緩爬上後頸，殺無生不由得低低地悶哼出聲。他從眼尾看見凜雪鴉輕輕笑了起來，和往昔輕巧溫潤的笑容迥異，薄唇邊拉出的是他所陌生的危險弧度。 

髮尾毫無預警地被猛然揪住向後扯去，殺無生吃痛地弓起上身迎合粗暴的動作，半昂起首而露出的喉結被凜雪鴉叼進口中，脅持在齒間反覆舔舐。外衣在拉扯中被褪到臂間，溫熱手掌毫無阻礙地覆上胸前微微挺立的紅點，低沉磁性的嗓音緊貼耳際，混著幾聲喘息含糊地喚著他的名字。 

殺無生有些難堪地掙動了幾下，卻依舊困在凜雪鴉和門板之間動彈不得。與方才略顯粗暴的舉止相比，那隻手掌只是蜻蜓點水般撫摸過他赤裸的胸膛與腰腹，動作慢吞得令人焦急，察覺到他的掙扎後甚至又放得更慢了些。殺無生蹙著眉，試圖朝那隻抵在胯間磨磨蹭蹭的長腿踢去，只換來從耳廓傳來的一聲戲謔嗤笑。 

在身上作亂的那人側首順著殺無生的頸線往下吻去，吸吮出一個個泛著些微青紫的鮮紅吻痕，印在蒼白的肌膚上，妖豔得猶如雪地裡的花。

凜雪鴉的力道控制得恰到好處，那一點點由齒列製造出的疼痛完全轉化成密密麻麻的快感，粗糙的舌面在落到乳暈時倏然停頓下來，執拗且用力地舔弄受到刺激而挺立的乳粒，讓殺無生忍不住從喉間迸出一句咒罵，旋即得到一個落在左心口上的深刻咬痕。 

衣物凌亂地卡在腕間，成了最好的束縛。雙手被反扣在身後，他的一條腿還被凜雪鴉勾在臂間，無法站穩，殺無生只能靠著背部支撐身軀的所有重量，而對方的唇舌與手指還在一刻不停地往下攻城掠地。

一隻手伸到後方托起了他的後腰，下身衣物被迅速而俐落地褪去，一個柔軟而溫暖的東西落在腿間，殺無生微微垂下眼，看到凜雪鴉半跪在他面前，近乎虔誠地親吻著他的膝窩和屈起的腿側，彎起的唇角看起來煽情萬分。他一瞬間紅了整張臉，逃避似地撇開頭，顫著眼瞼緊咬下唇，忍住接下來的每個親吻落下後都幾乎快脫口而出的呻吟。

宛如在勾勒屬於自己的領地般，凜雪鴉將腿上的每一寸肌膚都細細吻過，唯獨避開了中間在毫不停歇的刺激下已微微抬頭的部分。他抬起殺無生的右腿架上肩膀，濕潤的吻開始朝柔嫩的大腿內側蔓延，髮梢似有若無地擦過腿間格外敏感的肌膚，帶起一陣細微麻癢感。殺無生不禁難耐地揚起首，顫抖著呼出一口壓抑著情慾的喘息。

他怎麼也放不下自尊主動要求對方撫慰自己，凜雪鴉顯然亦知道殺無生不會輕易開口——他只是挑著那隻懾人的鮮紅眼瞳，由下而上沉默地望著殺無生，眼裡全是他的倒影，帶著不明所以的威懾以及太多交纏成團、看不透徹的複雜情緒。

在某些時候總是這樣，就連殺無生也看不透對方深沉似海的城府。 

而下一刻倏然包覆住下身的火熱濕潤讓他終於忍不住叫出聲音。 

凜雪鴉從底部開始往上，舌尖沿著筋絡的浮突滑動，緩慢而確實地舔舐過性器的每個部分，留下一層濕濡水痕；殺無生在對方吻上頂端時下意識地挺起腰，隨即又被牢牢按了回去，托在他後腰的左手警告般地掐了一把微微發著抖的腰肢，將他的一切牢牢掌握在掌心之中。 

過了不知道多久，在殺無生幾乎快被這種斷斷續續的折磨給逼瘋前，凜雪鴉終於放過了他始終得不到完整快感的下身，拿起一早便備在一旁的藥盒。空氣中瀰漫起滿滿的、帶著一絲清涼的特殊香味，滑膩冰冷的液體觸上臀縫的一剎那殺無生忍不住打了個寒顫，和凜雪鴉被他的體溫熨燙得溫暖熾熱的手指相襯起來，塗抹在私處的藥油簡直冰冷得令人生畏。

他略顯抗拒地掙扎起來，一隻腳懸空的姿勢卻讓大半個身子的重心都掌控在對方手中，顯得搖搖欲墜。無視於殺無生頻頻倒抽著氣的慌張反應，凜雪鴉仔細地將手上的藥油仔細地塗滿穴口以及股間，然後扣住他的腿站起，俯過身在殺無生的耳邊落下一個不懷好意的吻。 

「掠、你聽我——！」試圖解釋的話語還未成形便倏然成了猛地拔高的悶哼，凜雪鴉好整以暇地就著冰涼的藥油將手指探進殺無生仍相當緊窒的後穴內，溫熱吐息拂過耳畔，聲嗓帶著點漫不經心的慵懶。 

「你說，我在聽。」 

尖銳的疼痛和冰冷讓殺無生僵硬了身子，若是對方願意騰出手去撫慰他疼得有些萎靡的性器的話可能還會好一些，但凜雪鴉像是打定主意不去理會，專注地開拓起他緊繃的身體。修長的手指效仿著性器抽插時的動作，推到最底時還惡劣地按壓了一下一陣陣顫動擠壓著指節的嫩肉，讓殺無生發出一聲帶著些哽咽的悶哼。

凜雪鴉玩味著他泛出氤氳水光的殷紅雙眸，併起兩指在入口處繞弄了一陣後復又推了進去，細細研磨過內壁每分每寸，直到原本緊緻不已的穴口稍稍鬆開，這才真正開始動作起來。兩指分剪曲起，撐開變得濕潤柔軟的後穴，摸索探尋著最為敏感的那點。 

「無生。」

凜雪鴉側過首在殺無生微微顫抖的肩上烙下一吻，低沉的聲嗓從那張蠱惑人心的薄唇中吐出早已喚過千百遍的他的名字。 

身體被進入並緩慢地撐開的感覺讓殺無生不由自主地繃緊下腹。相較於手指，男人的性器完全是截然不同的尺寸，執拗地將後穴擴張開來充實填滿，灼熱得像是一團烈燒的火焰。過多的藥油沿著腿根順著大腿內側流下，他不禁掐緊了背在身後的雙手，指甲陷入掌心的疼痛還比不上那種宛若失禁的羞恥感。

兩人相連的部位只要殺無生稍稍低下頭便能一覽無遺，凜雪鴉雙手托著他的後腰，將他牢牢地固定在原位，一點一點緩緩將自己推進他的身體裡，漂亮的唇形彎著一道好看的弧度，似乎很滿意殺無生因情慾不得紓解而難耐地掙動起來的身體，血色的眼裡搖曳著火光。 

「無生怎麼不說話了？」他空出一隻手握住殺無生挺立的下身，指尖順著柱身的血管筋絡不輕不重地刮搔而過，指腹惡劣地按住濕潤的前端，語尾顯得相當愉快般地微微上揚：「我還在等你的解釋。」 

殺無生低低喘著氣，試圖緩解過度急促而甚至感到有些疼痛的呼吸，理智在被抵在情慾的邊緣不上不下的折磨中逐漸渙散，凜雪鴉顯然是打定主意不讓他在這場性事中太好過，圓潤的分身前端在微微擦過敏感點後便立刻移開，轉而抵在別處輾壓戳弄。

他摒住氣使勁夾緊大腿想要制止這種刻意而磨人的行為，卻反倒被惡劣地用力往體內深處狠狠頂弄幾下，讓殺無生終於忍不住發出了幾道微弱的哽咽呻吟。

麻木的背脊跟手臂已經感覺不到身後粗糙的木門，凜雪鴉似乎還在耳邊說著什麼，字句卻在傳入耳中前就成了破碎細語，淚水將眼前的一切都暈染成一片朦朧的霧面，就連凜雪鴉朝他伸出的手都變得模糊不清。 

「無生，看著我。」 

修長手指以一種不容反抗的力道捏住殺無生的下頷，強迫他抬起已經有些失神的雙眼望向自己。凜雪鴉的吻輕輕落在被淚水沾溼的纖長眼睫，一路蔓延而下，從線條漂亮的下頷緩緩滑落到微微顫抖著的喉結。

這副身體的每分每寸凜雪鴉都瞭若指掌，譬如揉捏緊實側腰會放聲喊出的誘人呻吟、每當自己用力頂入時不住顫抖的修長雙腿，以及那雙溢滿水霧、從不刻意遮掩情慾的迷濛雙眼是如何使人欲罷不能。

殺無生幾乎不曾拒絕過他的求歡，縱使一開始仍有些許猶豫及羞赧，只要凜雪鴉開口，他最後總是會妥協；就如同現在，即使不知道凜雪鴉為何動怒，還是不發一語地承受他過於無理的舉止。

就像一張純粹無瑕的白紙，被一點一點染上屬於他的顏色。

不著邊際地想著，凜雪鴉忽然一把撐起手裡扣著的腰身。整個身子猝不及防地失去平衡，殺無生下意識用雙腿環住面前那人精實的腰桿，在體內的肉刃卻藉著重力狠狠摩擦過已經紅腫發熱的內壁，進到了最深處。

殺無生張了張嘴，過於強烈的刺激讓他甚至連叫都叫不出聲，只能頻頻抽著氣挨著一下比一下來得更加兇猛的頂弄。

「掠………解……解開……」話語被撞得斷不成句，顯然是對被束縛在身後的雙手感到有些不滿，殺無生垂首靠在凜雪鴉頸間喘息著，一面用頰側蹭著他的肩頭含含糊糊地說我想抱著你。

面前那人略為沉重的呼吸似乎稍稍一滯，一聲滿是莫可奈何的嘆息落在殺無生耳畔，隨即他手腕上的束縛便被輕柔地鬆開。重獲自由的雙臂幾乎是瞬間攬上了凜雪鴉的後頸，彷彿溺水的人終於攫住唯一能拯救自己的浮木。

屋內的溫度彷彿因為這場激烈的情事而逐漸蒸騰沸揚，他被按在門板上，後背在摩擦過粗糙木料時總會帶起一股火辣辣的疼痛，卻都被幾乎快要滅頂的快感給掩蓋過去。

黏膩而低啞的呻吟從殺無生唇間流瀉而出，他的意識已經有些恍惚，唯一能夠勉強辨認的只有深埋在腹中的火熱硬挺，以及凜雪鴉緊貼在耳廓邊的低低喘息。他們宛如一同掉入洶湧的情海中，被一波高過一波的浪潮逐漸推向高潮。

包覆住自己的熾熱甬道一陣收緊，凜雪鴉悶哼一聲，他還留有一點思考的理智，清楚若是弄在腹中並非益事，按住殺無生的腰腹就想往後退開。

「掠、」覺察到凜雪鴉意欲抽離的動作，原本瀕臨高潮邊緣而有些失神的殺無生倏然回復一絲清明，猛地收緊幾欲從對方腰後滑落的雙腿，將本已抽出一半的肉刃又吞回後穴中。他扣著凜雪鴉的背脊，靠在對方耳畔邊喘邊斷斷續續道：「………直接……啊……在裡面………就好…………」  

本想推開他的雙手一僵，殺無生甚至隱約聽到了凜雪鴉咬緊牙關的聲音，他還來不及去看對方的表情，倏然挺入後穴的性器擦過內壁那塊軟肉頂到更加深入的位置。過於尖銳的快意幾乎變成了疼痛，他忍不住猛地掐住凜雪鴉的後背，在白皙的蝴蝶骨上留下數條發紅的爪痕。

凜雪鴉垂首抵上他的額頭，用混雜著低沉喘息的繾綣嗓音喃喃喚著殺無生的名字，堅硬飽脹的性器終於在一次又深又重的頂弄後抵著體內深處釋放出來，濕潤火熱的液體燙得殺無生瑟縮了一下，跟著一同攀上高潮頂峰。  
  


—— ——  
  


「你究竟為何生氣？」殺無生瞅了眼賴在自己腿上磨磨蹭蹭的白髮青年，出言詢問的嗓音由於方才的情事而顯得有些沙啞，他伸手去碰凜雪鴉頭頂翹起的一絲額髮，被對方一把握住手腕攥進掌中。

凜雪鴉沒有馬上回答他的疑問，不發一語地用指腹摩挲著殺無生被勒出一圈紅痕的手腕，過了好半晌才開口。

「那個姑娘給你的香囊……」他斂下眼，語調聽似平靜，卻依舊難以完全掩去聲底那絲細微不悅：「你收下了吧？」

「香囊？」殺無生一怔，蹙眉回憶起來。他對不感興趣的旁人旁物一向不怎麼上心，想了老半天才想起方才在屋外等候凜雪鴉時，那名雙頰緋紅、一臉羞澀地朝自己搭話的年輕少女，以及她手上拿著的那枚綴有白色纓絡的青色香囊。

「那是給你的，她託我轉交給你。我一時忘了，而且那香囊裡頭裝著你不喜的香料。」他老實而耿直地答道，見凜雪鴉聽了他的話後逐漸千變萬狀起來的微妙神情，不禁更覺疑惑：「掠？」

深深嘆出口氣，除了倍感難得失策外的細微懊惱，似乎又有那麼一點點如釋重負的感覺。凜雪鴉倏地翻身一把將仍是一臉疑惑不解的殺無生壓到身下，俯首堵住那張還想吐出無數疑問的嘴。   
  
  
  
  


Fin.///  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


果然只有開車才能使人快樂。


End file.
